Of Glowing Blue Eyes and Feathers
by vaticanxcameos
Summary: Merrill didn't know what to expect of this character the Keeper kept on talking about, but she sure wasn't expecting Marian Hawke. F!Hawke/Merrill


Title: Of Glowing Blue Eyes and Feathers

Summary: Merrill didn't know what to expect of this character the Keeper kept on talking about, but she sure wasn't expecting Marian Hawke. F!Hawke/Merrill

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

AN: Just a little twist to the romancing of Merrill. Nothing big.

AN2: Riiight, about GoW…um I may have stumbled upon a huge writers block. I promise I'll finish it! It'll just…be a while.

**Of Glowing Blue Eyes and Feathers**

Merrill wasn't sure what to expect when she met the person Keeper Marethari kept on talking about. So when a group of humans approached her one afternoon, one of them by the name of Hawke who said she had a mission to fulfill, she sure wasn't expecting that.

The human woman was tall, standing closer to six feet. She wore battle-laden armor comfortably, and the large sword on her back told her this woman was indeed a warrior. She also had a line of paint - or was it blood? - running across her nose. But that wasn't what got Merrill's attention. What got her attention was the bright, blue eyes that seemed to glow in the light.

She was so distracted by them that she stuttered out a greeting that was sure to offend the human, immediately blushing and apologizing. She was shocked, however, that instead of yelling at her or making fun of her, Hawke laughed and waved her apology off, saying it was going to take a lot more to offend her - Merrill told herself the skipping of her heart was just from nervousness around humans.

Hawke was rarely optimistic, Merrill found out quickly enough. She was quick to sarcasm and anger, her need for violence shocking if you didn't see why she did it. But if you looked past the anger, past the violence, you found someone who truly cared for those she held close.

Although she was not very good at affection, she gave little gifts to show just how much she cared: Varric, a ring; Isabela, a ship in a bottle; Fenris, a sword; her, a Sylvanwood ring and wooden Halla carving.

While Hawke expected everyone to take care of themselves, everyone told her Hawke seemed to treat her differently. According to them, Hawke would make a stone bleed if it hurt Merrill. Going by the last time she was injured - a stupid little scratch, not even big enough for stitches - Hawke had torn the man to shreds. Yes, Hawke liked violence, but she had a sort of controlled violence. When Merrill was hurt, it was like a demon took over - according to the group, anyways.

Which led her here, standing in the entranceway to the Hawke mansion. Taking one look at her, Bodahn had hollered for Hawke and left with Sandal. It didn't take long for Hawke appear, and when she spotted Merrill, she smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm glad you're here, I thought you went to the Hanged Man. I almost went there first, but then I thought you might have went to see your uncle instead…and I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Hawke frowned, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing! Nothing bad, anyways. I just had some questions, which have been on my mind lately. Like why do you treat me differently? Like when you help me and stuff. I don't mind it, it's just that I feel so weak when you do it. It scares me too, you know, when you go all protective of me? You might get hurt, or worse! It's stupid! Everyone is noticing it too, and -"

With a growl, Hawke cupped Merrill's cheek and brought her into a kiss, cutting off any other words she might have rambled. It was sloppy, and quick, but it got the point across. "I do it because I don't want to lose you."

Merrill blinked, eyes wide. "Oh."

Hawke gave her a playful grin. "Now, as adorable as that rambling is, are you done? I have a certain Dalish elf I would love to have my wicked way with."

Merrill blushed. "I-I, yes. Lead the way."

"Merrill, I was only joking. We don't have to do anything you -"

This time, it was Merrill who cut her off. Coming from such a shy elf, the kiss was burning with passion and need. "Shut up and take me to bed."

Hawke grinned and picked her up. "Yes dear."

Hours later, after their body had long since cooled, Merrill watched as Hawke slept. She had watch Hawke sleep many times in camp, but this was the first time she looked so…peaceful. Even in her sleep, she always seemed to have a scowl on her face. Now, not so much.

Sunlight filtered through the curtains, slowly filling the room up with light and shocking Merrill - had she really been up all night? Hawke groaned as she light hit her face, using the arm not holding Merrill to shield her eyes.

The elf giggled. "Good morning."

An sleep-filled eye made it way into view from behind the arm. "Morning. Were you watching me sleep."

Merrill blushed. "No, well yes."

Hawke hummed happily and shifted so she could bury her nose in her lover's hair. "You're silly."

"And you're really weird," Merrill countered, blushing at the affection Hawke was giving her. "What happened now? I mean, are we…what did this mean?"

"It means we both decide what happens next."

"I love you," Merrill blurted, and winced. "I probably shouldn't have said that, should I? I always say the stupidest things."

Hawke pulled herself out from under her, and for a moment, Merrill thought she ruined it forever. Then, Hawke was on top of her, kissing her gently. "I love you too. I thought last night told you that."

"I was always told that the obvious would have to hit me in the head before I realized it."

Hawke laughed, a laugh that Merrill hadn't heard in such a long time. "And I hope that never changes Feathers."

"Feathers?"

"Yes, Feathers." Hawke grinned and kissed her. "My Feathers, the reason I keep flying."

Merrill blushed. "Who knew you could be such a hapless romantic?"


End file.
